fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Takara Nanami
Takara Nanami (七海 宝 Nanami Takara) is one of the main characters of JUMP! Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Pirate (キュア パイレーツ Kyua Pairētsu), the Precure representing One Piece. Appearance Takara has pale skin, blue eyes, and short black hair. She is normally seen wearing a red summery dress with yellow accents, denim shorts, and red and white trainers. Personality Takara is a girl who lives for adventure! Especially ones on the high seas and loves pirates and even can speak like a pirate at times, she can be very energetic and is very fun loving, even though she can be quite greedy and can get occasionally get annoyed by some people. She also loves being at her harbour home and is really good at fishing and likes doing it to calm herself down whenever she's stressed. Relationships * Masuko Sarutomo - She has been friends with Masuko ever since she was young, * Shinobu Ishikawa - TBA * Miku Shirogane - TBA * Shizuka Jodai - TBA * Hiroko Hayashi - TBA * Scallywag and Plati - TBA Etymology Takara - Takara comes from Takara (宝) meaning treasure, referencing her love of pirates and the series she represents, One Piece. Nanami - Nanami comes from Nana (七) meaning seven, and Mi (海) meaning sea, or ocean, with her surname meaning seven seas which references her love of sea adventures and pirates. Cure Pirate - Pirates are a person who sails in a ship and attacks other ships in order to steal from them. Cure Pirate Appearance Takara's hair becomes red and longer, with her eyes becoming red with a salmon coloured bow on her head. She wears a mostly red outfit with poofy sleeves with golden accents and a salmon coloured ruffled collar, alongside a matching bow with a dark red star in the middle, with a red bodice with golden buttons going down it, she also has a piece of salmon coloured fabric with dark red accents over a piece of dark red ruffled skirt cut at an angle with golden accents going down to the floor over a normal red skirt. She also gains white stockings, one of which ends mid-lower leg, alongside red ankle boots with lighter accents and a bow. Transformation She uses her Cure Zine to transform into Cure Pirate. Her power pen is red. Attacks * Gum Cannon - Her first attack and main finisher, she stretches her fists like rubber making a massive punch! * Ship Barrage - Her main finisher when using the Starlight Rod, she summons a group of small pirate ships to shoot relentlessly at the enemy. * Ultimate Stars Festival - The main group attack of the season, It's a barrage of quick coloured beams, each in a team members colour. Gallery Takara Nanami.png Ur local lesbians.png Trivia * Takara's birthday references Talk like a Pirate Day. * Takara loves Yakitori. * Cure Pirate was originally gonna be called Cure Treasure but the creator herself decided against it, going instead for a more...On the nose name. Category:Red Cures Category:Pretty Cure